


Make Me

by Little Dipper (Tox)



Series: Billdip Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Smut, Trans Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tox/pseuds/Little%20Dipper
Summary: Bill decides to take over and force Dipper to pay attention to him. One thing leads to another, and they both experience something they've never experienced before.Part of a series of prompt fills for everyone's favorite tree/triangle ship.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Billdip Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 174





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> this one screamed "porn" to me, and this is where i ended up. hope you guys enjoy it, it's... something. it's also the first smut i've written for this account! huzzah!
> 
> if trans porn makes you uncomfortable, go ahead and get acquainted with the back button. dipper is trans sorry i don't make the rules
> 
> (no betas we die like men)

“You know, I don’t hang around you just to be ignored.”

Sighing, Dipper looked up over the top of his journal at the demon floating ominously above him, hands on his sides (or his hips, Dipper supposed). “Then go somewhere else. I’m busy.”

“What, rereading your own writing?” Bill scoffed. “I promise, it hasn’t changed.” He floated closer, glaring down at Dipper. "Come on. _Pay attention to me._ It's the least you can do for trapping me like this."

"For the last time, Bill, you're not trapped." Dipper turned a page in his journal, coincidentally reaching the point at which he began to write about Bill's return. "It's not my fault you like me. You _want_ to be around me. I'm not making that happen." He glanced up over the tome again to find Bill still glowering at him. “And don’t say it’s because you’re weak. You still have plenty of your powers.”

Bill’s cane came down through the middle of the journal, pulling it down so Bill could look Dipper in the face. “I don’t _like_ people, kid. You did something to me. There’s no reason why I’d care so much about your attention.” 

“Yet here we are.” Dipper swatted Bill’s cane away, then continued his reading. Truth be told, he was just trying to jog his memory; trauma made it difficult to recall things, sometimes. Trauma mostly caused by _Bill,_ although nowadays it was hard to pin all of that on whatever he was now. He was rather docile, and did in fact seem to crave Dipper’s attention. They had a sort of working relationship where Bill shared knowledge in exchange for Dipper’s focus.

Bill put his hands on his “hips” again. “Pine Tree, you don’t want to go against me. I _do_ still have powers. Maybe not all of them, but I can do a lot of damage!” 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t. I’m too special to you.”

Bill made an indignant sound.

“God knows why,” Dipper said idly, running a finger over a detailed sketch he’d made of some monster he’d seen some time ago. “Guess I’m just as nuts for letting you stick around.”

“You are.” Bill floated close, putting his hands on top of the journal to pull it down again. “This is a two-way street, Pine Tree. So just put the book down and give me what I want.”

“No.”

“Yes! Don’t test me, kid!”

“I’m busy.”

“ _Don’t ignore me!”_

“Make me.”

If Bill had more facial features, the look that passed over them would have been quite dark. As it stood, Dipper hardly noticed the change in the demon’s demeanor until he reached out and suddenly seized Dipper’s wrist.

“Alright,” he said, his voice suddenly low and dripping with malice. “ _I will.”_

Dipper had no time to respond before blue fire engulfed both of their hands. It crawled up his arm and wound around his head, briefly blinding him; he felt his arm drop down, limp. Strangely, however, he did not find himself yanked out of his body. As the flames cleared and Bill was nowhere to be found, Dipper was still seeing out of his own eyes, feeling his own body. There was just one change...

He couldn’t move.

In fact, he couldn’t even _speak,_ and all attempts to do so merely resulted in him thinking the words.

_Bill... What the fuck is going on._

Dipper could feel his mouth split into a wide grin, even felt the reverberations of an unfamiliar voice in his throat: “What do you think, kid? I’m _making you_ stop ignoring me.” Bill made Dipper’s body drop the journal and stand up, stretching languidly. “Can’t ignore me if we’re one being, right?”

 _I thought we couldn’t be in here at the same time,_ Dipper said in distress. _What gives?_

Bill laughed, then began to walk through the apartment like he owned the place — and truth be told, he _did_ know where everything was. He’d been hanging around for some time by that point. 

“Only if I don’t want any chance of you taking back over,” he explained, sounding insufferably smug. “I’m not so worried about that right now.” Entering Dipper’s room, Bill found the full-length mirror by the closet and eagerly began admiring his stolen form.

Dipper stared through his own eyes in confused disbelief. _What are you doing?_

A dark, ominous chuckle left Dipper’s lips, and Bill did something strange; he trailed Dipper’s hands up his body, slowly, touching everything from his waist to his shoulders. “Just having a little fun, Pine Tree. You were just a kid last time I did this. Now you’re an _adult..._ There’s so much more I can do. Y’know?”

Dread sank low in Dipper’s belly, something he could apparently still experience even with Bill pulling the strings. More than that, however, he felt a sort of... _excitement._ Something he never wanted to admit to, something Bill couldn’t know. The idea of being possessed for sexual gratification was more alluring than he’d ever considered. 

“No comment, kid?” Bill sneered.

Dipper tried to suck in a breath and, of course, couldn’t. Thank god Bill was breathing for him. _I’m not gonna do what you want just because you’re threatening me._

Turning to the bed, Bill ambled over to it, flopping down on his back and spreading his arms out wide. “Who says this is a threat?” he asked in mock incredulity. “I just wanna make you _relax,_ Pine Tree. Get that stick out of your ass. Maybe then we can hang out.”

 _You like me_ that _much, huh?_

All attempts at maintaining his composure flew out the window as Bill raked his nails over one nipple, through Dipper’s shirt. After top surgery, he wasn’t incredibly sensitive there, but the severed nerves had regrown in the time since then. 

“Maybe,” Bill hummed, trailing his hand lower, going painfully slow before he reached his destination. He probed cautiously at Dipper’s groin through his jeans, then pressed his fingers in harder, rolling his hips into the sensation.

_Bill, jesus fuck._

“Feels good?” Bill snickered, hand drawing back up to toy with the button of Dipper’s jeans. “I bet you haven’t done this since I showed up, have you?”

Dipper was silent.

“I’m no expert on this kind of anatomy,” Bill went on, pulling Dipper’s fly down, “but I’ll do my best. So relax.”

 _You’re trying to freak me out,_ Dipper thought back at him. _This is punishment for not giving you attention._

“On the contrary, this _is_ the attention,” Bill said with a satisfied smirk. He brought his hand up to lick messily at Dipper’s fingers, then lowered it once more, plunging it into Dipper’s boxers. “You have no choice but to give me what I want, right here, right now.”

Dipper felt powerless as his own fingers slid through the center of his parted labia, slick with spit and... well, something else, because Bill was exciting his body. He wanted to grab Bill’s wrist — his own wrist? — and yank him away, but even more than that, he wanted to make _noise._

Luckily, Bill was on it. Unused to the sensation, he groaned, head lolling back on the pillows. He pulled his fingers through a few times, up and down, before prodding at Dipper’s hole. Assessing the situation, Bill pressed two fingers against it, hissing when they slid inside with ease.

“You want this,” Bill murmured, delighted.

 _My_ body _wants this. You’re exciting it. I’m — I don’t —_

“Don’t lie to me, Pine Tree,” Bill growled, pumping clumsy fingers in and out of Dipper. “ _You_ want it. You’ve been craving some sort of release, haven’t you? You think I can’t see you clenching your thighs together in your sleep?”

Frustrated, both by Bill’s words and his lack of skill, Dipper said, _Shut up. If you want to get me off, you have to stimulate my clit, too._

Bill raised his eyebrows. “Oho? What’s that - this nubby thing?” He slid his fingers back up, taking hold of Dipper’s testosterone-enlarged clitoris with two of them. Letting out a shaking breath, he seemed to hesitate before slowly rubbing it.

 _Idiot._ Dipper tried in vain to gain control of his arms again; Bill must have noticed, because Dipper could feel him fighting it.

“I can do this!”

 _Listen to me,_ said Dipper, exasperated. _You need to be more firm. And nothing is gonna happen if you don’t put something in me._

Bill huffed. “How am I supposed to fit two hands down there?”

 _Hook one arm under my leg - look, just take my pants off, okay? If we’re gonna do this, let’s_ do _it._ Dipper felt the urge to sigh and, of course, couldn’t. _Toys are in the bottom drawer._

“...Toys?”

Finally, Bill seemed to relent, and Dipper found himself able to move somewhat. It was a bizarre feeling, to control a body someone else was also in control of; every action was weighed with Bill’s impulses as well as his own. Trying to shrug it off, Dipper kicked off his pants and boxers, then leaned over to dig lube and a dildo out of his drawer.

“Woah,” said Bill, still with Dipper’s mouth. “The hell is this thing?”

Dipper attempted to roll his eyes, but Bill didn’t let him. Using his mouth as well, he said, “It’s a werewolf dick. But, you know, fake. You didn’t think I used normal dildos, did you?”

Bill was quiet as Dipper flopped back down on the bed and began the process of lubing up his toy. He couldn’t help but be a little flustered — okay, maybe a lot flustered — even as he acted with bravado. This was easily the most intimate he’d _ever_ been with Bill, and even more intimate than he’d been with several exes. It was a baffling thing, and he knew he had every right to be angry about the situation, but it was hard to muster up the energy when he was so impossibly turned on.

Bill was right; he _did_ want this. Dipper wanted Bill Cipher to fuck him with his own hands.

They both made the decision to suck in a breath when Dipper began to insert the toy, and then Bill was whimpering with each new inch attained. “Pine Tree,” he gasped, “does it always feel like this?”

Dipper bit his lip. “Not... usually. I’m just really turned on.” Before Bill could comment, Dipper pulled the toy back out, then pushed it in, repeating the cycle a few times as Bill used his mouth to pant in need. The walls between them were melting down and away, and Dipper could feel Bill’s very _being_ entwined with his own, like it was _Bill_ actively fucking him, so deep that there was no telling where one of them ended and the other began. 

“You’ve never been penetrated,” Dipper observed.

In response, Bill took the hand back, slamming the toy inside and arching up off the bed with a desperate cry. Dipper was just as affected, and quickly moved the other hand to his clit, beginning to rub and pinch it in earnest. He hadn’t fucked himself so thoroughly in what felt like too long. He absolutely hadn’t been dating anyone, either. He really didn’t want Bill to intrude on his sex life... or so he thought. Now, here they were, taking turns with each hand, fucking themselves hard and fast. 

They blended further, until Dipper couldn’t tell his mind from Bill’s anymore, and was actively starting to hear thoughts that weren’t his own. Bill was foreign and vast, an endless entity that dwarfed Dipper’s own experiences; yet in that moment, being part of him was as natural as breathing.

They tossed their head back, forearm burning with the effort it took to keep pounding the dildo inside. They’d never been through this, or anything like it, for a multitude of reasons, and were failing at keeping their composure. They lifted the empty hand and, after a brief, dual thought, smacked it back down on their clit, shuddering and arching against the feeling. They were impossibly wet, the toy making the most filthy sounds as it pumped in and out, and if they angled it just right — 

Pressing their fingers down against themselves, they used one last bout of energy to slam the toy in _extra_ hard. Then it happened: the white-hot pleasure of orgasm. They knew what that was, but had it ever been so blindingly powerful before? Their legs shook, their eyes rolled back, and they whimpered back and forth — _“Pine Tree,” “Bill...”_ — as their body contracted hard around the girthy toy. 

For a few moments, as the orgasm subsided, they were still together. They relaxed their arms, the dildo sliding out as they lay spread-eagle on the bed, panting. They’d never felt like this. Not with anyone, or anything else. Not with the vampire, or the _real_ werewolf, or Ford —

Bill’s mind separated from Dipper’s all at once, like a great universe receding from his being. In fact, Bill separated so thoroughly that he left Dipper’s body entirely, floating about a foot above the bed and looking a little... spaced out.

Slowly, Dipper propped himself up on his elbows. “What... what was that about _Ford?”_

“Don’t tell me you’re surprised,” Bill said, his voice slurring slightly. “I was his _muse._ Of course we were —”

He cut himself off abruptly, eye cast downward. Dipper scowled. “You could be less blatant about staring, you know.”

Bill surprised him by floating down and leaning in, putting his spindly hands on Dipper’s bare hips. “Anyway, that was _way_ better than anything I did with _him._ What's say we do it again sometime, Pine Tree?”

Surprising even himself, Dipper smirked back at the demon. “Yeah, alright. Only if we get to do... _that_ again, though. It was fascinating.” He reached out, straightening Bill’s bowtie as he was watched with a guarded sort of uncertainty. “So, did you get what you wanted?”

Bill relaxed and laughed. “I made you pay attention to me, that’s for sure!” He floated up close to Dipper’s face and, in a surprising show of affection, booped his nose. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson about keeping me trapped, though.”

Dipper blinked. 

“Wait — Bill, that’s not what’s going on! We’ve talked about this!”

Cackling, Bill perched on Dipper’s bedpost, and would remain there the entire time Dipper was cleaning up. 

They shared one final thought, unbeknownst to each other — maybe this wasn’t such a bad arrangement. 


End file.
